Batman and Robin
Batman & Robin is a 1997 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Batman. The film was directed by Joel Schumacher, written by Akiva Goldsman, and stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, George Clooney, Chris O'Donnell, Uma Thurman, andAlicia Silverstone. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The fourth film in the Batman film series, the film tells the story of Batman and Robin as they attempt to prevent Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Bane from covering Gotham City with ice and vegetation while at the same time struggling to keep their partnership together. Plot In Gotham City, Batman (George Clooney) and Robin (Chris O'Donnell) attempt to stop Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) from stealing a cache of diamonds. The supervillain freezes Robin and flees, warning Batman he has 11 minutes to thaw Robin. They learn that Freeze was scientist Dr. Victor Fries who became dependent on a diamond-powered subzero suit following an accident in a cryogenics lab he was using to find a cure for his wife, Nora (Vendela Kirsebom), who was suffering from a terminal illness called MacGregor's Syndrome. Meanwhile, in South America, botanist Dr. Pamela Isley (Uma Thurman) is working under Dr. Jason Woodrue (John Glover), a mad scientist who recently had his funding cut by Wayne Enterprises and is experimenting with the strength serum "Venom". Pamela discovers Dr. Woodrue subjecting a diminutive convict (Michael Reid McKay) to the experiment, transforming him into the muscular "Bane" (Robert Swenson). Dr. Woodrue and Pamela argue over the use of the drug and, when she refuses to join him, Woodrue overturns a shelf of various toxins onto her. She transforms into the seductive Poison Ivy before killing Dr. Woodrue with a kiss from her poisonous lips. She leaves with Bane for Gotham, intending to use the chemicals produced by Wayne Enterprises for her schemes. Back in Gotham, Barbara Wilson (Alicia Silverstone), the niece of Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough), makes a surprise visit and is invited to stay at Wayne Manor until she returns to college. Alfred is revealed to be suffering from MacGregor's Syndrome. Poison Ivy interrupts a Wayne Enterprises press conference unveiling a new observatory, to propose a project that would turn Gotham City into a lush rainforest, but Bruce turns down the offer. Later, a charity event is held by Wayne Enterprises with special guests Batman and Robin in attendance. Ivy seduces them as well as several other men with her pheromone powder she blows at victims, until Freeze crashes the party and steals a diamond from the event. Freeze is captured by Batman and detained at Arkham Asylum, but flees with the help of Ivy and Bane after dealing with the guards who are guarding Freeze. Ivy shuts off Nora's life support, and tells Freeze that Batman did it to convince Freeze into destroying Gotham. Meanwhile, Robin becomes smitten with Ivy and begins to rebel against Batman at Freeze's hideout. Ivy imprisons Robin when he does not give in to her charms and subdues Batman when he confronts her. Barbara — now a costumed crime-fighter calling herself Batgirl — arrives and defeats her. Batman, Robin and Batgirl go after Freeze together. When they arrive at the observatory where Freeze and Bane are, Gotham is completely frozen from Freeze's ice ray. Robin and Batgirl confront Bane and defeat him, while Batman and Freeze fight. After Batman defeats Freeze by placing a bat-shaped thaw machine on Freeze's suit, Freeze destroys the observatory with a set of bombs Bane planted, but Batman escapes. Batgirl and Robin unfreeze Gotham by repositioning the observatory's satellites, which use their mirrors to reflect sunlight, in order to thaw Gotham from outer space. Batman shows an injured Freeze a recording of Ivy during her fight with Batgirl, in which she brags about killing Nora. Batman tells Freeze that his wife is not dead and was restored by himself upon learning about the unplugged chamber and would be moved to Arkham, where he could complete his research. Batman asks Victor for the cure he created for the first stage of MacGregor's Syndrome for Alfred. Victor them atones for his misdeeds by giving him two vials of the medicine he had developed. An out-of-mind Ivy is detained at Arkham with a vengeful Freeze as her cellmate berating her for trying to sabotage his research. Alfred is eventually healed, and everyone agrees to let Barbara stay at the mansion. Cars in the Movie *1984 Audi 5000 *1972 Checker Taxicab *1962 Chevy Impala *1955 Jaguar D-Type *1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe *1972 Mercedes-Benz 600 Pullman *1955 Nash Ambassador *1956 Standard Super Ten *1951 Studebaker Commander Category:TV and Movies